Kim And Jared's Story
by Clemsongirl5183
Summary: Kim and Jared's love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I jumped in my seat and dropped my book Wuthering Heights, on the floor. Someone with dark, big hands grabbed it and put it in front of me. I looked up and saw Jared Gold, my crush since I moved here in seventh grade. I have never liked another boyu since I first saw Jared. Not that it mattered I was really the kind of girl guys were always chasing.

"Thanks," I said, feeling like my face was on fire.

"No problem," he said, showing off his dimples and walked away. Jared knew who I was, how could he not. I wasn't the kind of nerd no one saw, I was the unlucky one that people often laughed at.

He was in the jock group anyways. The kind that dates cheerleaders or airheads who don't care if guys take advantage of them. I played soccer, the sport where the girls looked "too manly" but yet it was a girly sport. Whatever.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Nothing important happens, I continue to stare at Jared in the two classes I have with him. Im walking out of the building, its cloudy out and clearly going to be raining in a few minutes. I see jared walk to his car, wouldn't it be amazing if he would just offer me a ride maybe even take me to one of his parties. A girl can dream right?

When I got home the house was empty. My mom died during childbirth when I was 5 to what was suppose to be my little brother, neither of the lived. So its just my dad, and my older brother, Liam who is away at USC. I jump on my bed and pull my diary out from under my pillow.

Dear diary,

Today Jared picked up a book for me. Which means he has to have noticed im in that class with him. Oh how I wish he would notice me as someone other than the girl who sprayed milk out of her nose and all over him in eight grade. Kim Gold. Looks great. Kimberly Ann Gold. K-

I roll over on my back, enough day dreaming for today.

* * *

**PLEASE reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked at the clock. In one minute Jared will be late for science. I wonder where he is, he doesn't normally skip class. Probably making out with some cheerleader again. The bell rings and he still has showed up.

* * *

It has been one week since Jared has been to school. I bet he is sick or something. I start to walk home as it's raining, back to good old Washington weather. I start to run home as the rain starts to pour down harder. I can see an old short cut that I haven't taken in forever because there was a near sighting a couple years back. It' raining so hard a driver could easily go off the road and hit me. I start to sprint towards the short cut. As soon as I get under all the trees the rain starts the lighten up, so I slow down into a walk.

I can see my house in the far distance ahead of me, then I see something out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turn to look at it, a giant bear was twenty feet away from me.

I scream.

I turn and run all the way home. My hands shake as they reach for the phone,"Yes ma'am there was a wolf in my back yard."

* * *

Two weeks I think. Two weeks since Jared hasn't been to school. I slowly walk towards science having a slight hope that he would be there. I walk into the door.. Nope not there. How much is he going to miss? I sit down and dig out another book. As I'm reading getting into my book when I feel something big ram into my desk.

"Sorry," someone says as they keep on walking. I look up. Woah! It's Jared. And he is uhm different. He has grown at least 6 inches, making him at the least 6'1, he also has major muscles. His muscles are HUGE. He looks like he is on steroids. Maybe.. Nah he wouldn't do that. Or would he? While arguing with myself in my head rather Jared would do steroids or not, he is sitting right next to me being hotter than ever. Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare. I sneak a glance and see him typing on his phone. I ;ean in to see the little screen. 'k. ill ditch in 2nd. Meet you ur place?'

Wow, after missing to weeks of school he is really going to ditch? He snaps his phone shut and puts it in his pocket. He turns to look at me with a mean expression, he probably noticed me looking at his text. I look up and our eyes meet, and they don't leave. I don't think I've ever felt like this before, there is so much emotion in his eyes. Im not sure how long we were staring at each other but it didn't seem like long enough when Mrs. Clark goes," Mr. Gold. Please come see me. We need to discuss some things. I felt like my heart is shattering as he walks away. What the heck was that?

* * *

**Please review! It means a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today the weird thing ever happened Jared was so staring at me. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then after class he asked if I would like to have lunch with him. I, of course, said sure being naïve, little Kim. He said he would meet me outside of my next class, that I painfully sat through counting down the minutes until I got to see Jared. But when the bell rang he wasn't there.. So I waited and waited and wait but he never showed. I'm not stupid and it was just some stupid prank they wanted to play but, I am disappointed that's all they did. I mean, they are supposed to make me fall for them than crush my heart in front of the whole school, right? But I guess I'm no even good enough for that. Bu-

There is an annoying sound coming from my window. Ugh. I put my diary under my pillow and headed towards my window. I yanked the shades back. "Ahhhh!" I jumped back as I saw a face staring back at me. I jump back and my foot goes into my laundry basket which falls down, taking me with it.

"Ouch," I mumbled as I got up. I look out of my window to see Jared laughing at me.

"Open the window!" he yelled. Ugh, why did he even come here? To make me look more stupid? Wait how did he get up here? I live on the 2nd floor. I open the window and he slides in past me.

"What were you standing on?" I said and I put my head out of my window.

"The tree beside your window," he said in a duh voice.

"But.. H-how?" I asked sounding stupid. I cant believe Jared Gold is in my house. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and smiles, slowing me heart. "Oh, Kim I just wanted to apologize for not meeting you for lunch. Something um came up."

"Oh its okay." I said trying to keep my voice even. "Its not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Kim! Or at least it is to me," he said.

"For real, don't even worry about it. Things can go back to the way things were."

He looked sad and took a step closer to me. "I don't want things to go back to how they were before. I don't want to go back to seeing you twice a day and never saying anything. I want to see you everyday, for as long as you will let me. I know this sounds crazy but-"

"Just tell me who wanted you to do this."

"Um what?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Whatever deal or dare you had you can forget it."

"No Kim. It wasn't-"

"Could you just get out of my room?"

"I-if that's what you want."

"Bye." I said. He smiles sadly and climbs out of my window. He is just standing on the tree staring at me. I walked over to close the window.

"I would never pull a prank like that on you Kim. Never.," he said then he jumps down. I gasp and look out the window. Surely he broke his leg, but there he goes running into the forrest.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked into school the next day ready for Jared to go back to ignoring me, like he always has.

"Hey! Wait up!" I hear someone call from down the hall. I turn and see Jared half running towards me. So naturally I did what any other girl would do when she hears her crush calling their name what do you do. Run in the other direction. "Kim! Wait!" I ran into first period thanking God that he isn't in this class. I got out a piece of paper and stared straight ahead. Then Jared walked into the class looking mad and scans the room. When his eyes lock on me he walks over to me.

"Why did you run?" he asked not sounding as mad as he looked. He actually look.. sad?

'I-I. Jared is th-this some k-kind of joke?" I asked.

"No! Who would ever pull that kind of cruel thing on you?"

"Um i dont know. Maybe a goodlooking jock trying to get a laugh by making fun of someone like me."

"Some one like.. Kim you are just as great as all the other girl at this school. NO youre better."

"Listen keep that crap in your butt and leave me alone," I snap. Jared didnt say anything, he actually looks like he might cry.

"Kim.. I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to you before. But I've changed and I want a chance with you." He put his hands on top of mine and I was suddenly aware of our audience.

"Can you just leave Jared?" I asked blushing.

"Kim-"

'Mr. Gold, please remind me why you're in my classroom," Jared looked at me. "Mr. Gold-"

"Kim. I love you," Jared said and he turned and was out of the door in secounds.

* * *

Jared must have left school after that because I didn't see him. Going down the hall i could hear people, "Her? Jared Gold? NO WAY! I bet it's a joke."

I was thinking the same thing. Why would he embarass me like that? Gracie, one of my few friends, came up to me.

"Did Jared really confess his loooovvveee for you in English?" she said giving me some weirdo face.

"Yeah, don't give me that look, it was obviously a joke," I said and I start to walk to the door but she follows me.

"Awh come on. You've been obsessed with him since forever. Maybe he is finally noticing you."

"Things like that only come true in fairy tales Gracie."

* * *

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk out of the school as fast as I can. Once I hit the pavement I start to run, I can hear laughter in my but I think it's just a replay of what just happend.

I pull on my hood as it starts to rain, just my luck. A car comes by fast and splash's me. Of course it's Lucy, Jared'd old girls, car that I see as I stop running and just stand their for a minute. I used to think being invisible was the worst thing in the world but, right now I wish more than anything I could go back to being invisible. It's all Jared fault. If he had just left me alone none of this would have happend.

I stick my nose in the air,but quickly look down because I got wet, and start to walk the rest of the way home. I hear a car going down the street so I get as far away from the road as I can. The car doesn't pass me though. I slowly turn my head and see a beat up old truck driving beside me, the driver staring straight at me.

"What do you want Jared?" I ask as I walk back on the sidewalk.

"To give you a ride," he says still keeping his glaze on me.

"No thanks I think I'll walk." He chuckles.

"Come on Kim, it's raining pretty hard."

"I can manage.

"Ki-" I'm too busy staring at Jared, I don't see the mud in front of me and slip. I land hard on my butt, when I look over to the truck I see that the drivers seat is empty. I suddenly feel warm arms wrap around my waist and bring me close to Jared's body, which is burning up! Jared is carrying me bridal style to the car. Two weeks ago I would have absolutely died if he did this but after him embarassing me. I wish he would just leave me alone. I opens the door to his truck and puts me in the passenger seat. As he is walking to get my backpack and books which spilled everywhere I look around his car. It's fairly clean for a guy, he has a lot of shorts in here though.. I wonder why he needs so many. I open his glove box and go through his CDs. They are all fairly old, he probably has all his new music on an ipod. All he has is some old R&B. I close his glovebox And he hands be my stuff through thw window and walks to the drivers side.

"Why do you need so many shorts?" I ask before he can even close the door. He looks at me funny and look and the shorts I'm holding.

"Uh what?"

"Why do you need so many shorts?'

"I'm gonna donate them," he says and he starts to drive down the road.

"Oh," I say and I stare out the window, when we pull up to a stop sign we stop, and we sit and sit.

"Uhm are you going to go?" I ask Jared and look over at him. He has an expression like he's trying to remember something.

"I forgot where you live."

"Oh, turn right," I say. I start to tell him where I to turn next but he claims to know where I live now. We pulls up to my house and there is no car in the driveway, as usual. I jump out of the car and yell thanks as I rush into the house before he can say anything. I go to the fridge and grab a can of Coke. The doorbell rings and I jump,spilling my coke. I sigh and throw a few paper towels where the mess is and go to the door. I open the door and Jared walks right into my house.

"Come on in," I say and I turn to face him. He looks into the kitchen and walks inside.

"Kim," he starts but pauses as if he is looking for the right words. I go and pick up the paper towels and throw them in the trash can. When I stand up Jared is right behind me and grabs my shoulders gently.

"Kim, why don't you think you deserve me?"

"Jared it's just that-"

* * *

AND then guess what happen diary. Jared Gold kissed me right there in my kitchen. I know that I'm mad at him for trying to prank me but maybe he isn't maybe he is really into me.

I run out of pages in my diary note to self:Get new diary. I go over to my box where I put all of my old diaries. They all pretty much say the same thing, Jared Gold. On every line of every page.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. Reviews are greatly appreicated.**_

_**thanks to TheSecretWriter-1234 for the many reviews! And to Galelove Glim Pink Rish & .**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 K. POV

Jared wasn't at school today, it's weird he has missed so much school. I want to call him but I don't have his number. I sighed and walked out of the door, I guess I will have to walk home today.

When I get home I see my dad's car in the driveway, that's weird. He is not usualy home at this time. I walk into the kitchen and see him in his casual clothes, haven't seen him in that in a while. Even on some of his days off he will wear a nice polo shirt.

"Hey dad," I say and I put my backpack on the ground beside our table that we haven't had a family meal on in years. "What you doing home so early?"

"I was cleaning out somethings," he says and he grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. "I through out someof your old clothes." He takes a swig of water and starts to walk upstairs. "Oh and I went through out all those books you had in that box." I freeze.

"Uhm dad?" I call after him and chase him up the stairs. "Were those my diaries?"

"Oh yeah," he said turning back to look at me. "You don't need those do you?"

"Well not really, but what if someone else reads them?" I say and I follow dad upstairs. "Anyone can grab them!" Dad turns around and gives me a 'What can I do about it now' face. "Can I take your car to where ever you put them."

"Oh actually some guy was walking buy when I was carrying boxes to the car. Since he saw books he said he could take stuff like that to GoodWill for me." My heart stopped, it couldn't be Jared could it?

"Dad, what did this guy look like?"

"Oh I don't know, he looked about 20, black cropped hair, tall," Dad turned to leave. Well thats good, it could be pretty much any guy in La Push. Plus why would they actually go throw the books. "Oh and is name starts with a J.. Joseph, no that's not it.." Dad starts to mummer names to himself.

"Jared?"I wispered.

"What?"

"Jared," I said a little bit louder.

"Yeah that's it!"

Holy mother of God.

* * *

J. POV

I get home from my shift and start to head to my room. I see my mom sleeoing on the kitchen table. I sigh, looks like she tried to wait up for me again. I walk over to her and pick her up. I carry her to her room and laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I place a kiss on her forehead and think about how 10 years ago our rolls were reversed.

When I get to my room I see the box of books that I got from Kim's house on my bed. I walk over there and open the box. I figure if I read a couple of the books she's read maybe we can talk about that. It's going to be torcher though. I absolutely hate reading, but it doesn't seem so bad if it's what Kim's into. i grab the first book and see that it has no title or author. Just the name Kim written in cursive on the front. I crack it open and see a date at the top. July 23, 2010 **(If you are a Directioner than you get why this is special)** and think back. Kim and I were about to be Sophmores at this time. I read the first paragraph, "I can't go on much longer. I hate this! Being away from Jared this long, it like hurts me. Which is stupid considering he has absolutly no interest in me. He doesn't even know that I exsist. He always goes out with those sluts just to get laid, and here I am. Sweet little innocent Kim. No one will every like me, expecially Jared." Reading that made my heart want to break. Kim didn't think she was good enough for me. I felt tears form in my eyes, but I shake the sad feeling about now I am angry. Angry at myself for not realizing how amazing, beautiful, and funny she is. Here I am the worst imprint ever. I use to ignore Kim, never speak a word to her and now I'm going through her private diaries. Well, I might as well try to get to know her better. I pick up another diary and flip in to a random page.

Woah! December 1st, 2008. I wonder if she like me way back in 8th grade. "Jared came up to me and said 'Names Kim right?' I nodded because I couldn't find my voice. 'You have science 1st period with me don't you?" Again, all I could do is nod. Then he hands me a rose. I was so shocked I almost fainted. It had a little note on it that said,

Will you be my date to the dance?

-J

Could Jared me asking me to the dance I have been ranting about in my last couple of diary entries. "Could you give this to Sheila in 1st? I want her to get it from a girl she doesn't know. It would be so mysterious.' I have never felt my heart break the way it did at that moment. So I did what I was told for Jared, when I walked up to Karen she called me a freak and laughed at me. I threw the rose at her and ran to my desk. She got up and squealed, as any girl would have if being asked in the dance by the one and only Mr. Jared Gold, she walked over to him cooly, ran her fingers up and down his arm. I growled lightly at her. God, life isnt fair."

I couldn't read anymore I through her diary and though about that night. The stupid dance, that was the first time I got lucky. Why didn't I ask Kim? She was right there! I even gave her the rose. Gosh I was blind, I'm getting angrier and angier at myself. I run out of the house and phase.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot! So what your opinion on Jared's POV? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Review!_**

**_BTW this is the longest chapter I've written for any story.. Ever._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

J. POV

When I got home after calming myself I went back inside and read some more stories about myself. It was kind of weird reading about events that happend through some one elses point of view. Everything I did I looked like a monster but somehow she still looked up to me, some how she loved me after everything I did. I didn't mean to be mean or rude, I just didn't think of how much of what I did effected her so or how much she thought of me. I feel sick though, how I didn't pay attention to my imprint. Her stories started in 7th grade and it came all the way up to the last time I saw her.

_2/17/09_

_I had Gym with Jared today. We got put on the same group for basketball. I thought I could show off how good of a basketball player I am and then maybe he would be impressed and want to plat sometime after school or something. Well also on our team was Jacob Black, he is a decent player; Sheila Singleton; one of those popular girls who sucks at all things sports; and Amelia Maurer, one of Sheila's friends, they are a lot alike. So I was running around doing alright, making sure not to pass to Amelia or Sheila. Then I intercepted a pass and got a fastbreak but while I was running down someone got in front of me so I took my chance and throw the ball at half court, and it went in! Jared and Jacob came and gave me a highfive as if it was no big deal! Like I bet people in the NBA couldn't do this at our age. The Jared called out "Good shot" at least he noticed. His voice gave me butterflies, he was actually congraduating me on something. Then we kept playing and Sheila shot and made a lay up. Which if I can point out is the easiest shot in basketball and everyone going crazy. It wasn't even the winning shot. But then we were walking to our next period Jared kept going on and on about Sheila's amazing shot. I just don't understand, are girls suppose to fail at stuff just to make the guy look better. Do guys like girls with absolutly no skill?_

God she kept on that subject for a week after it happend. I still remember her being extremely bad at kickball, I wonder if that was just to get our attention or if she just really sucks at kickball..

* * *

"Yo Jared!" I hear some one one call from behind me, I can't look for whoever ever it is because I see Kim walk into school. I turn around and start to walk towards her, I hate how she hunches her back and always looks on the ground, like she is not confident in herself. She should be the most confident girl in this school, she is gorgeous and smart. I puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looks up, she sees me staring at her and she stops dead in her tracks. She looks like she doesn't if if she should continue to walk down the hall. God, kiss a girl and she is scared to come near me. I smile at her and she slowly starts to move her feet.

"Hey kim," I said to her when she is about five feet away and then i go and try to grab her backpack from her to get her books to carry for her. She flinches back when I reach her, I pull my arm back. "Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

"No," she says kind of stiffly.

"Kim," I say leaning against the locker that's next to hers. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you help my dad yesterday?" She says turning around to face me, her eyes accusing.

"Yes," I say, not wanting to give away what exactly I had helped with.

"Did you grab my box of uh.. books?"

"Uh yeah i did," I say feeling really guilty. She covers her face with her hands, she looks like she is about to cry.

"You went through them didn't you," she says through her hands. I nod even though she isn't looking at me, her hands are still covering her face.

"Yes, I did! I am so sorry I didn't know what it was," I say trying to comfort her.

"Oh god," she groans and I fell the instinct to pull her close, and I did that. I pell her face into my chest and rubbed her back. Some people walking by gave me a weird look but I ignored them.

"I thought it was sweet," I say trailing off at the end. She says something into my chest that I can't understand. I lean back and left her face so she's looking me in the face. "What was that?"

"It isn't cute," she says and she puts her face into my chest again. I chuckle at her face and open my mouth to try and make her feel better.

"Jared!" Sheila yella at me and awkwardly runs towards us. Kim takes her head away from my chest to look at her. "Why didn't you call me after last night?" She asks biting her lip in what most guys would think was cute. Then she winks at me. "Is that what you do? Use girls then ditch us?" Sheila says then starts to walk away. "OH and kim," She says turning around. Kim looks up at her. "Don't fall for it,"

* * *

**_Thanks to ChristinaAguileraFan TheSecretWriter-1234 & j1u29 for the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 K. POV

I just turn away from Sheila, whatever. I know that she just wants me mad at Jared so that he will rebound with her. As if I'm that stupid to fall for it. Maybe I don't really feel all that confident with Jared right now, I mean come on he read my diaries. But that's forgivable, especially if Sheila gets to see us together. My only fear is that Jareds only comforting me right now because he feels guilty for reading my diaries, he is probably really freaked out by how much I obsess about him. I mean gosh, now he really nows how much of a no life i am. I look at Jared and see that he is actually shaking. Woah! That's defiantly not on the normal side. I put my hand on his arm and rub it comfortly.

"Jared it's okay," I say trying to get him to look at me instead of Sheila. "Everything that she says is a load of shit." Jared looks down at me with one of those goofy grins on his face and his shaking stops right away.

"Did little Mrs. Kim just cuss?" he asks making a face like he is repulsed by my choice of words.

"Awh shut up Jared," I say punched him playfully in the arm. I turn and shut my locker.

"And punching people too?" he says pretending to check out his "wound." "Is the next step in this rebellion going on a date with a certain tall, muscly, good looking guy?"

"I don't know," I say playfully and give him a wink. "I don't think Paul is into me." He gives me a look and makes a hmmm sound.

"That just won't do, will it?" he says and he pushes me gently against the locker and put both of his hand on either side of my head. I can feel something on my cheek, it's as If heat is reflecting off of Jareds arm. I blush realising how confident I have been talking to Jared. I'm shocked at myself, and proud at the same time. That's the kind of attitude guys like in a girl, right? Maybe being around Jared is making me more confident around him.

"Will you please go on a date with me, Kim?" he says totally changing the way the conversation was going. I try to talk but my mouth just opens and closes like a gulping fish. I can't help it, Jared Gold is this close to me, I feel the urge to just lean in and Kiss him. I , of course, resist it and manage to nod my head, probably still looking like a moron but at least I replied.

"Great," he say and he leans back and pulls his hands away from my face. " This Friday? I'll pick you up at your place at 6?"

"Yeah, totally that's cool," I say my face already missing the heat that was coming from his arm. The bell rings and i jump two feet into the air. Jared says goodbye and waves. I sit there for a minute just watching Jared retreating figure.

* * *

J. POV

I smile to myself as I walk outside, I just planned at date with Kim. My Kim! I feel like a new feeling of power surge through me. I run into the woods and phase, I try to not think about Kim but its so hard. None of the other 3 need to know what's going on.

_Jared. What are you doing? You had night shift last night. You either need to go to school, or go home and get rest. You aren't needed right now._

I sigh and turn to go back to school, I'm tired but if I can't be running around doing something that I am actually doing for the good of others I might as well go where Kim is.

_Okay, Sam._

_Will we see Kim at dinner Friday?_

I hate this whole we share one mind thing. I can't exactly say no, because I was planning to take her there anyways but I don't know why but for some reason I feel like everything about Kim should be private. I turn back to head to school.

_Jared keep an eye on Jacob. Since Embry just changed, I'm sure he or Quil will be next._

I chuckle in my mind. I hope I get to see it when he phases. That's pretty damn funny to watch. Embry had a hilarious thoughts going on in his mind.

_I'll be sure to watch out for both of them._

I phase back and lay down to get a little sleep, no point in coming into class late.

When i wake up i look at where the sky is. Acording ti the sun, it's around 3, which means that schools almost out. I sit up and look around and realise that I didn't put any pants on before I fell asleep. That's really awkward. I look around, I think if anyone would have seen me naked, sleeping on the Forrest ground they would have-

"AHHHHHHHHH" I hear come from in front of me. I jump up and grab my pants from my ankle and look up. I see a little girl, around 2, staring back at me, I quickly try to pull my shorts on but she starts to scream and a young mother comes running from god know where ever she was. I'm still buttoning my pants when she grabs the little girl and starts yelling at me for being such a pervert and trying to ruin her young daughters innocents and stuff. I try to apologise but she just keeps on yelling so I just turn and walk away.

I feel a shoe hit me in the back of the head and I turn around to see the girl trying to settle down her screaming child and call the police and her iPhone. I chuckle when the little girls struggling causes her to drop the phone. I walk over To the women and see that the phone screen is now cracked.

"Hey," I call out. The women looks up at me and I see I didn't crash as far into the forest as I had expected. We are actually bit to dar from the road. Dang I'm careless when I'm sleepy. "Listen I'm sorry about that, I wasnt trying to make a move on your kid." I flash her a smile that normally gets me out of things and has all the girls lining up for me. I haven't used this smile on a girl since i imprinted on Kim. She looks up at me her eyes full of tears. "My friends must have knocked me out and threw me in the woods naked as a joke." I lean forward and grab the phone from her hand. The little girl has stopped crying and now is looking at me with wonder, slightly hiccuping from screaming so loud. I'm surprised a rescue crew hasn't come when they heard the little girl screaming. " We don't need to call the cops," The women just nods. She looks more shocked than the little girl. Let me walk you to your car."

"Okay thanks," she says and she leads me to her car that's parked on the side of the road, I wonder why she stopped right here.

"Car trouble?"

"Huh?" she says making a weird face as she opens up the door to the backseat.

"Why did you stop out here?" I say, looking in the drivers seat, everything seemed normal.

"I was just unstable to drive for a minute, I pulled over. Claire had been telling me she had to pee for a while. It's the first time during the day she hasn't worn a diaper because she has to be potty trained for daycare," she rambles together and kind of freaks out. She finishes buckling Claire into the seat and turns to face me.

"It's okay," I say pulling her into a hug. I rub her head and whisper comforting things in her ear. "Why weren't you stable?"

"Just some stupid things with my husband. Gosh you have a kid with the guy and it's like you Dont matter anymore. It's like you're nothing, gosh I wish one guy would be different just So I would have SOME faith in the male species," she cries into my chest.

I make a promise to myself, I will never ever make Kim feel like she's not as important. I won't make her cry so hard while driving. Our baby wont drive us part, it will keep us together.

I will never hurt my Kim.

* * *

Thanks for much for all the reviews guy! I was in New York soit took a while to put up and I thought I put this chapter up Friday but I didn't.. opps. ;)but please review.

..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

K. POV

I have been looking at my closet for about 20 minutes now. Just staring, wondering how I could possibly not have any clothes even close to being cute. All my clothes I bought to make myself blend in, not stand out. Tonight I want to stand out, I don't know where we are going to I want Jared to pay attention to me and not any other girls. This is when I would love to have a girlfriend or a mom that could help me out on this stuff. But I don't because I don't socialize. I put 3 decent tops on my bed and stare at them like I was just staring at my closet. This weekend I deffiantly need to go shoping. I pick one of the top and go to the bathroom.

I'm not normally a big makeup person. Normally just some foundation and lipgloss. I had some mascara and eyeliner that I got God knows where, God know when. I untwist the the wand for the mascara, I try to apply it but it gets all over the crease of my eye. I wipe it off and just settle with some blush added to the mix. I don't have any blush but I know that my mom had some. It's probably still under her sink in dad's bathroom. I just have to go and grab her whole makeup bag. I stand up and open the door to my dad's room. I haven't been in here since I was 12. The only time it was occupied while I was home was when I was asleep. I close the door slowly behind me and slowly walk through the room. It's clean, as if no one lives in here. I make my way over to where the restroom is. It looks like someone lives in here a little more than the bedroom. There is a half used roll of toilet paper and a towel hanging on a hook. I go and open the botton of the cabnet. Pushed in the back is mom's makeup bag, I'm kind of scared to grab it. I reach my hand back there and as my hand touches the bag, something inside me snapped. I started to silently cry.

I grab the bag and run to my bathroom. I put in on the counter and open it up. My mom's perfume that has been locked up comes out and I can smell it. I keep crying, I can't help it. I find the blush and start to put it on my cheek. My visions is starting to get hazy from all my tears so I start to violently put my blush on pressing hard and crying hysterically. I break down and start to cry on my bathroom floor.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Jared walks in. He sees my sitting on the floor with the blush brush in my hand, still harshly brushing my cheek. I grabs the brush and puts it on the counter and then leans down to pick me put this time. He carries me out of my house and sits in the passager seat of his car with me in his lap. I'm just sitting here crying into his chest, while Jared rubs my back and tells me its okay. But I don't even know what I'm crying about, I haven't gottn emotional over my mom in years. So I just sit here and let him comfort me.

My crying starts ti turn into a hiccup, you know the one that babies make after they have cried a lot. I look up and Jared and see him staring back at me with concern in his eyes. I reaches his fingers up to right under my eye, stopping to see if I would flinch away. When I say still he goes and brushes my tears from under my eyes. Something about his touch and even about the way that he looks at me calms me down so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks looking into my eyes as if that will help him find out why I was crying. I open my mouth but it's so dry from talking. SO i settle for just shaking my head no. There is nothing to talk about. He looks into my eyes again as if decideding if he should just drop it or try to get me to talk. I wipe my eyes and look down. When I look back up Jared is grinning like a goofball.

"So you ready to get this date started?" he says with some real excitment, like he was looking forward to our date. I laugh and nod. "Great, then can you, uh, get off me so I can go drive?" he says looking like he can't wait to get away from my house. That makes two of us. I hop off him and he gets out of the passenger seat. I jump into car and Jared closes the door for me.

He walks around and opens the door. Before he can even start the car I say, "Where are we going anyway?" Jared turn and winks at me as we pull out of my driveway.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! Good news! some has taken over the story! Lizzieee will be the one updating. The next next chapter will up in about two weeks. So just hold on til then. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**KIMS POV**

So far Jareds only told me that we're going to a massive meal at 'Emily's'.I don't know who Emily is but she sounds really nice...I've been told not to only person I'll know here apart from Jared is Sethy. We've known each other forever and he is one of my closest friends, but he's been really busy these last few weeks "working." I don't believe him, but oh well.

Soon Jared parks up in front of a pretty yellow house, it looks cute with all of the flowers and the tiny porch. Jared just barges into the house like he lives here and I trail behind, I go into the tiny living room to be shocked by how many of the Quilette boys fit in this room. I mean I've seen them before, but they seem absoulutly massive piled into this little room!

Jared introduces me to all the boys and there girlfriends, and then Leah, who I know very well as Seth's sister.

"Le-le how you doing?" I Ask, all the boys turn around in amazement apart from Seth. They are staring at me as if I have three heads, what's there problem?

"Hey,Kimmy, fine how you doin?'' She shouts from across the room while reading a glamour magazine, we are totall nothing alike but such good friends because of it and a little help from Seth.

"Hi,Sethy how you doin?"I ask with a cheeky smirk. I know his exact reply.

"Firstly don't call me Sethy. Secondly I'm doin fine now your here!" This statement was followed by a wink and a bone crunching hug.

**JAREDS POV**

What the heck does she mean Sethy?! i feel like I'm out of some big joke, with my own mate. why is she hugging him? I will myself that I need to calm down before I hurt Kim. I think 'Sethy' gets the hint because he drops her and moves her away, stares right into my eyes with worry in hers. I keep trying to stop shaking and eventually I do, Kim can't be worried, Kim can't be hurt.

"Seth can you come outside for just a second?"I hissed through my teeth. I was still angry at Seth.

"Yeah. okay, be right out."Seth hesitates before following me out. Once we were outside he starts questioning me. "Hey. Jared, We've always been like that, its not going to change. We are close, but she will never be like that to me, not is yours and you are hers."Seth promised.

"Yeah, I guess I already knew that but its just we aren't together, were not in a relationship as such. I'd love it to be, but I can't push her. She's too special to ruin by my bluntness."I admit it was actually nice getting it off my chest. What I think about myself and Kim. She's not mine. She's not my Kim.

* * *

_I would like to thanks Lizzeee for adopting this story! She's doing a great job! So thanks for all the reviews guy! Sorry it took so long._


	12. Chapter 12

K. POV

When Jared takes Seth outside and I Start to worry. Jared looks super angry AndI've figured out that Jared angry is most certainly not a good thing. He has some serious problems with his anger and it looks like Seth is on the receiving end today. But when they came back in Seth looks worried and Jared looks sad. I just want to run over to Jared kiss him, hug him, and tell him everything will be alright, no matter what happens . Creeper much, Kim? But I can't so I'll just stick with the worried glances directed at him and Seth. It eventually got too much just standing here. I'm having a great time and all socialising but I can be relaxed until I know Jared's okay. I pull Jared away from the group for one tiny moment of privacy.  
'

"Jared, whats the matter please tell me. I want to help you in any way that i can! Have I done something wrong?'' The words just tumble out my mouth and I wish I'd asked him earlier.

* * *

J POV  
She thinks she's done something wrong? Why would she think that? She could never do something to hurt me. She should know that. I hurt myself by being too embarrassed to tell her, but I cant tell her right here. So I think of something to say.  
''

"Um, no nothings wrong I just think I need to leave its a bit crowded and I feel ill.'' Not a total lie. It is crowded in here and I am running an unusually high temperature for a human being.  
'

"'Oh...lets go, it is a bit crowded with all you Quilette boys here.''She smiles and gives me a wink, I know that i sound like a chick right now; but I think she stole my breath when she smiles. I grab her hand as we move through the pack. I don't want to loose her. When we get to my car I open The car door for her. Most of the whore I take out I don't need to do that for. I don't think I've done that for any girl, but my mom. No one has been special enough but my and of course my cousin Lily.

"I had a really great time today. You don't even know how much, Thats like my second home and my second family. I'm so glad they liked you and your a part of that too. We also go there for the food, Emily is the best cook ever! You will learn that no one ever gets sick of her food. But you know, if you like cooking she would probably love some extra help in the kitchen. Or not, if you don't like to cook. Either is fine." I ramble on, For some reason not being able to control my mouth. Word vomit? I think thats what all the girls at school call it. Before I could think about it any more Kim stopped me.

'I had a really good time too, Emily's food is amazing, but I did like spending the day with you...and Leah and Seth...Don't tell them but my favorite part was being with you,'' she says with a sly grin. At this point she blushes and she looks so cute, I can see why I love her. "I just get this feeling when I'm with you that I don't get around anyone else. And I think I like it. You know, I like everything about you." She turns around and faces the window. I look back at the road I'm driving on, heading to her house. I can tell she blushing, but I loved everything she said. I feel all of that times 10! I just, can't find the right words to say it, so I guess I'll just have to show her.

We stop her house 5 minutes later, but I just can't leave her. I think it is time to tell her the truth. I cant describe it but its hurting me to keep secrets from her, so I put out my hand, and take a deep breath.

* * *

_**Another Chapter! Woot woot! Thank you guys SO much for all the feedback, we really appreciate All of you guys would continue to comment that would be awesome! :) love y'all **_

_**Again, thank you to Lizzieee for taking over this story, she wrote this chapter so full credit goes to her. She is doing a great job. **_


End file.
